1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to automated processing and more particularly to changing an orientation of a container.
2. Description of Related Art
Many scientific laboratories or life science facilities run scientific experiments on a continuous basis and may utilize re-usable containers that require thorough washing and drying prior to re-use. One example of such containers are the cages used to house rodents or other small animals for use in live-animal experimentation. Simple rodent cages are fabricated as shoebox sized polycarbonate bins that are received in a rack system when housing the live-animal. A bedding material is used to at least partially cover the floor of the cage when holding the rodent. The rodents may be relocated to a clean cage having fresh bedding, at which time the soiled cage would be washed, dried, and new bedding would be dispensed into the cage.
Laboratories conducting extensive live-animal experiments may make use of a tunnel washer for washing and drying cages and a bedding dispenser for apply new bedding material in the containers. Conventional tunnel washers have a conveyor belt running between a load section of the washer and an unload section of the dryer. The cages (or other containers being washed) are stacked side by side in a first orientation with an open side face down on a loading portion of the conveyor belt and the cages are conveyed through a series of washing, rinsing and drying sections, before discharging the cages. Having the cages in a first orientation with an open side face down facilitates effective washing and drying of the cages.
In order to re-utilize the cages, the floor of the cages must again be at least partially covered with bedding material before housing the live animals. Since an orientation of cages exiting the tunnel dryer is generally open side down, the cages must be re-oriented open side up prior to facilitate receiving the bedding material from an automated bedding dispenser.
There remains a need for apparatus and methods for re-orienting articles such as rodent cages or other containers.